got7fandomcom-20200213-history
Icarus
Icarus is a song recorded by South Korean male duo JJ Project. It is fourth track from their first mini album Verse 2. Lyrics Hangul= 나도 알아 멍청한 짓인지 알고 있어 알고 있어 사람들이 손가락질할 때 난 더 더더욱 강해질 거야 난 오늘도 어김없이 꿈을 꿔 하늘을 날아오르는 자유로운 듯 손을 뻗으면 닿을 듯 더 높이 향해서 날갯짓을 해 두렵더라도 절대 포기하지 못해 쓰러지지 못해 꿈을 위해서 난 한곳만 바라봐 포기하지 않아 쓰러지지 않아 온몸이 타올라 부셔져도 또 두려워질 때마다 날 믿어준 사람들을 위해 I will prove it 눈감고 싶을 때마다 저 끝에 있을 나를 상상해 불분명한 길이겠지만 날아올라 날아올라 빛을 따라 수많은 그림을 그려 난 한계를 느껴도 난 오늘도 어김없이 꿈을 꿔 하늘을 날아오르는 꿈을 이룬 듯 손을 뻗으면 닿을 듯 더 높이 향해서 날갯짓을 해 하늘 위까지 절대 포기하지 못해 쓰러지지 못해 꿈을 위해서 난 한곳만 바라봐 포기하지 않아 쓰러지지 않아 온몸이 타올라 부셔져도 누구보다 먼저 올라 손 뻗을게 너도 나와 같이 있길 저 파란하늘 더 높이 올라 너도 느낄 수 있게 날개를 펼 수 있게 절대 포기하지 못해 쓰러지지 못해 꿈을 위해서 난 한곳만 바라봐 포기하지 않아 쓰러지지 않아 온몸이 타올라 부셔져도 또 두려워질 때마다 날 믿어준 사람들을 위해 I will prove it 눈감고 싶을 때마다 저 끝에 있을 나를 상상해 |-| Romantization= |-| English= I know this is stupid I know, I know But when people point fingers at me I’m gonna become stronger Without fail, I’m dreaming again today As if I’m free like I’m flying in the sky As if I can reach if I hold out my hand I’ll flap my wings harder, even if I’m scared Never, I can’t give up I can’t fall down For my dreams, I’ll only look at one place I can’t give up I can’t fall down Even if my body breaks down Every time I get scared For the people who believe in me I will prove it Every time I wanna close my eyes I’ll picture me standing at the finish line I’m not sure of this path But I’ll fly, I’ll fly I’ll follow the light and draw countless pictures Even if I feel the limit Without fail, I’m dreaming again today As if I’m free like I’m flying in the sky As if I can reach if I hold out my hand I’ll flap my wings harder, even if I’m scared Never, I can’t give up I can’t fall down For my dreams, I’ll only look at one place I can’t give up I can’t fall down Even if my body breaks down I’ll go up faster than anyone else I’ll hold out my hand, I hope you’re with me Flying higher in the blue sky So you can feel it, so you can spread your wings Never, I can’t give up I can’t fall down For my dreams, I’ll only look at one place I can’t give up I can’t fall down Even if my body breaks down Every time I get scared For the people who believe in me I will prove it Every time I wanna close my eyes I’ll picture me standing at the finish line Audio Spotify Category:JJ Project Category:Discography Category:Verse 2 Category:Songs